Neon Stars
by Dusk4224
Summary: Set in the near future. Wendy is a private investigator in the Depths a multilayered city where crime runs rampant. In an attempt to find a missing girl she is thrust head first into a life of crime. Heavy Wendip and Mabcifica. Feedback is greatly appreciated. COMPLETE.
1. The Shooting Star

Chapter 1: The Shooting Star

Wendy knew as soon as she entered The Shooting Star, that her life would never be the same. She'd wanted to believe that this was a simple job, that she could get in, find the girl and get out. But it wasn't. She should have declined that rich pricks request, but when Preston Northwest stumbled into her office, begging her to find his daughter she couldn't help but say yes. It was relatively easy to ask the girls friends where they'd last seen her and they'd all responded with the same thing, The Shooting Star. She'd heard of the club before, owned by the infamous Pines Twins, relatives of Mr Mystery a mob boss who had owned the lower depths for decades. She'd looked up the club online and found its opening time wasn't for a good few hours so she went home to change into something that was likely to get her in. And now she was here, in her best green dress, staring at one of the owners of the club as he danced to the music coming from the stage in the centre of the room. A young woman with brown hair with a single purple streak through it, clad in a stunning navy cocktail dress, sung along to the myriad of instruments the band around her played. The owner wore a black suit, lines of blue wiring going up his left sleeve and down across the torso of the jacket. She could see from here the blue lights of his right arm, obviously cyberneticaly enhanced but to what extent she couldn't tell. His hair was longer than she'd expected, it hung in front of his eyes as he danced with an eerily similar brunette. They shared the same brown eyes and face shape, but if she thought his hair was long it had nothing on the girl he was currently twirling under his arm. It flowed down to just above her hips, fanning around her like the wings of a great dragon. Deciding that she'd watched for long enough, Wendy crept towards the bar and ordered herself a drink. As she sipped at the whiskey in her hand, glancing at the neon that climbed the walls like vines, she felt someone seat themselves next to her at the bar.  
"I must say, I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as you in my club before, trust me I'd remember." She looked up into a pair of deep hazel eyes. The man with the robot arm thrust the artificial limb towards her, intending for her to shake it. "Names Mason, but my friends Dipper." His voice oozed with a confidence that didn't reach his eyes, the two orbs failing to hide his nerves.  
She shook his hand once, faking a sickly sweet smile, "Well Mason, it is a pleasure to meet you." She proceeded to remove her hand from his and take a long sip from her drink. She watched him panic for a second at her response before returning to his calm demeanour.  
"I simply must ask you for a dance, it would be a tragedy not to."  
Wendy laughed at him before taking a second to give him a once over. "Maybe, if you're extra nice to me, but no promises." She winked at him but was unable to see his response as a loud string of gunshots rang across the room. The detective and her attempted dance partner looked over to see the source of the noise and were met by a sight that turned both their bloods cold. Three men stood in the door way, yellow and black pinstripe suits identical as the rifles they were holding. But what made them truly unique was the bright yellow cybernetic eyes they all sported, a single black slit across the centre.  
Their leader, a tall, black haired man cleared his throat. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, we are a simple curtsy call from our employer, Mr Cipher, he would like us to give a special gift to the Grandniece and Nephew of Mr Mystery." Dipper watched as the man hoisted his weapon onto his shoulder and beckoned towards him and his sister. The twins glanced quickly at each other before walking towards the three men. The twins stood side by side in front of their assailants, Dippers arms folded and Mabel's on her hips.  
"Ahh, came quietly I'm disappointed I expected more of a fight. I'd heard such good thin-" his comment was interrupted by two very swift actions. First was the loud crack of Dippers right arm as it warped from its usual shape to form a wide opening at the end, followed by two jet black bolts lodging themselves into the men either side of the speaker. Before they could fully acknowledge the bolts a surge of 2000 volts pulsed through their bodies and they crumpled to the floor.  
As this was happening the other Pines twin lunged forwards, reaching into the leg of her dress to remove a pair of knives. She thrust one into the foot of the leader, before shooting upwards and slicing the other across the arm that was holding the gun.  
He yelped in pain, dropping his weapon as the elder pines twin grasped him by the throat, "Don't you dare threaten me in my club ever again." She pushed him backwards, eliciting a roar of pain from the man. "Somebody take him away, find out what he knows, then send him back to his boss in pieces."  
While Wendy watched the young woman grow more and more angry she felt a presence beside her again. "So, about that dance?"


	2. Old, Leatherbound Books

Wendy tried her hardest not to admit that she was having fun dancing with a man who might just be a crime boss. Despite his obvious criminal connections, Wendy found Mason 'Dipper' Pines to be surprisingly shy. Every attempt at charm had an underlying air of desperation, the need for approval that she gave sporadically, each time she did his face would light up for just a moment before he wrestled controlled of his emotions. But as she swayed around him, moving to the swing music coming from the stage, she felt a strange sense of glee. She felt his hands on her hips as he moved behind her placing his chest against her back. Reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down, while craning her neck upwards to graze his cheek with a feather light kiss. She felt him freeze at her touch, only for a second but it was noticeable at this closeness.

Leaning into her ear his voice barely a rasp "why don't we have a drink somewhere private." Quirking a single eyebrow Wendy nodded her affirmation and allowed him to lead her through a side door and up a flight of stairs. On the landing was a short corridor with three doors, the one closest to them lead to a private balcony overlooking the club she'd seen it when she was downstairs. Dipper lead her towards the far door at the end of the corridor and past the open entranceway to another room. Glancing inside Wendy was met with a very strange sight, Pacifica Northwest, the missing heiress lay sprawled on a sofa in front of the TV. She half sat next to, half lay upon the other Pines Twin who was playing with the blondes hair like a cat toys with a nearly dead bird. Before she could say anything Dipper pulled her father down the corridor and through the door at the end. Wendy was met wit a strange sight when she entered the room, the walls were covered in book shelves each filled to the brim with books. Genuine books, not the hardlight journals most people used but actual books. She breathed in the scent of the ancient tomes and felt suddenly at peace. The next thing she noticed was the fact that the only seating location in the entire room was a half made, queen sized bed. Said bed was currently occupied by Dipper Pines, who was drawing the blinds of the only window in the room.

"do you bring a lot of people up here Mr Pines?" She kept a wide smile at her comment but saw the flicker of insecurity shoot across his face almost instantly, but unlike before he didn't adjust his demeanour,allowing his anxiousness to be easily read.

"N.. No I don't, you're the first I just... I don't know, something about you drew me in" Gone was Mason Pines, master of the party, excellent dancers and smooth talker. Here was Dipper Pines, surrounded by his books, half made bed, room a mess and what appeared to be a pair of battered glasses perched on his nose. She understood at this moment why she was up here, not for a night of heated passion but because he had kept up a charade for too long and needed someone to see the truth.

Walking towards the bed she slumped down next to the crime boss before asking nonchalantly "Hey dude, is it cool if I crash here tonight?" As if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulder Dipper nodded his head before relaxing into the pillows behind him.

Glancing around her Wendy eyes were caught by a photograph on the boys bedside. A boy and girl maybe 11 years old, with a pair of adults in their early 40s.

"My mom and dad, they died a few months after that was taken." Dipper had spoken next to her, obviously aware of what she was looking at.

"What happened." Her voice was tentative, uncertain of what she was saying but speaking anyway.

"We were driving back from holiday, my parents stopped to help a couple of guys who had broken down. Unknown to us, they'd been sent by an old rival of my great Uncle, a man named Bill Cipher." Wendy went cold at this, she was well aware of Bill Cipher, you didn't last in the depths if you didn't. If the Pines Twins and their Great Uncle ran their territories with a certain amount of benevolence, Cipher ruled souly with fear.

"So what happened after, how'd you end up like this?" Wendy gestured to the room around her like she was trying to draw some context from the very air.

Dipper let out a weak smile "That's where my great Uncle comes in, he raised Mabel and I into this business, in a strange way he was trying to give us the best life he could. As he taught us how to swindle, how to fight and how to charm we encouraged him to use some of his money for good. Sinking money into schools and medical services, if we we're going to be criminals we might as well be healthy, intelligent criminals. "

Wendy considered commenting on the boys bizarre convictions but upon looking closely at him she could see that it was something he genuinely believed in. The other thing she noticed was the steady stream of tears pouring down his cheeks. Reaching forward Wendy gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek, wiping away a few of the tears. In a sudden twist the young man buried his head into her shoulder sobbing lightly, almost on instinct Wendy wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to cry.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, a strange embrace the likes of which the two of them hadn't had in many years. Wendy hadn't had a long term relationship in her entire life, just a simple string of lovers which left little time for heartfelt display and Wendy was also pretty sure Dipper was severely lacking in the bedroom and relationship departments, considering his previous comments.

As she felt his crying relent Wendy moved ever so slightly away from him. Looking down at him she asked "have you got any clothes I can borrow, I really don't want to sleep in this dress."

He nodded his head and rasped "in the bathroom."

Wendy stood and headed through the only other door in the room and into a beautiful bathroom, the walls, floor and ceiling were tiled and a collection of shower heads were clustered along the far wall. Hanging by the door was a white button down shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. As she changed out of her dress and into the clothes she could almost hear herself screaming to stop, to leave and go home. The case was solved, she knew where the girl was she could go. But she didn't, she didn't want to, the man in the next room filled her with a morbid curiosity that she couldn't quite shake. She finished buttoning the shirt and walked back into the other room. The lights were out and she could already hear Dipper's shallow breathing coming from the bed. Glancing down at him Wendy gave a smile before pulling back the covers, climbing into his bed and drifting into a soft, dreamless sleep.


	3. Making promises

Wendy awoke to a strange weight on her legs. It wasn't particularly heavy or discomforting, it was just there. She tilted her head slightly, burying her head into the pillow. She was just debating going back to sleep when she heard it. A giggle. Shooting her head upwards, Wendy opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a very similar pair of brown eyes.

"Hi there! I'm Mabel, what's your name cutie?" Mabel Pines, brown hair tied behind her head, a colossal grin stretching from ear to ear, spoke loud enough to wake the dead. She wore a T-shirt that was too big for her with 'ask me about my knife collection' emblazoned in bright pink letters. "I must say, considering my Brother's usual persona he certainly bagged a looker." Wendy looked around frantically for the young woman's twin but Dipper was nowhere to be seen. She looked Wendy up and down again "he always did have a thing for redheads, but you, I wish I'd seen you first, I'd have a world of fun with you." She waggled her eyebrows enthusiastically before reaching forward and pinching the material of Dipper's shirt collar between her fingers. "You're even wearing his shirt, that is simply adorable!" Her grin only grew wider as she released the shirt and fell onto her back. Leaning her head up from her position on her back Mabel asked again "so who are you?"

"Wendy" Wendy said assertively attempting to show the young woman she was unfazed.

The knew chunk of information only seemed to feed the girls smile as she rolled the girls name around her tounge. "Wendddddyyy. Wendy. Gwenevire. Wen-Wen. Oooooh I like that, you're Wen-Wen now, at least to me." The girl giggled at this before springing too her feet faster than Wendy thought possible. "I like you Wendy, you seem like a nice girl, so I'm going to offer you some free advice." Mabel lent in as close as she could, their noses basically touching. "My brother likes you, a lot more than most." Her voice was little more than a breath. "He also trusts you, despite knowing you for no more than a day. Don't make me, make you regret him placing that trust in your care."

"Mabel step away from her please." The other Pines twin stood in the doorway to the bathroom, hair damp, a stern gaze directed towards his sister.

The massive smile returned to Mabel's face as she lent away from the confused and unsettled redhead. Straightening her back she turned and walked towards the door. Just before she crossed the threshold she looked back at Wendy. "See you around Wen-Wen. Drop by if you ever want to have some fun." With that and a quick wink she walked out of the room and out of sight.

Dipper felt the hot water of the shower cascade through his hair and down his back. The large wet room slowly filled with steam as he continued to wash.

His morning had been relatively uneventful so far. He'd awoken to a still sleeping Wendy Corduroy and had crept out of bed to shower. Removing his arm without waking the girl had been a challenge, but after wrapping the appendage in a towel, the soft hiss and click of it coming free had been muffled enough for him to place it on a stand, hidden among the bookshelves. Ghosting his fingers across his missing appendage, Dipper recollected just how he lost it. He could still hear that shrill cackle reverberate around his head. Switching off the shower Dipper strode over to the sink reaching for his razor he began to remove any trace of stubble from his face. Watching his cheeks go from lightly dusted in hair to nothing was a strangely soothing sensation. That was until he heard it, the voice.

"Jesus kid, I really did a number on you, didn't I?" The sentence was followed by a shrill laugh, the same shrill laugh that had visited him earlier. He knew it wasn't real, it couldn't be. But the memories, the feel of the blade slicing through his arm, the way he'd laughed as Dipper's appendage had been taken away to, as he had put it, 'be stuffed and mounted on a wall'. Dipper felt his blood boil as he pictured the smug, sinister face of Bill Cipher. The way his mouth quirked up in a half smile every time Dipper had screamed. Shaking his head Dipper removed all thoughts of his rival from his head. Dropping the razor into the sink, Dipper bent to the floor and began to slowly dress. After throwing on a pair of shorts and a faded T-shirt on he headed towards the bathroom door. Hearing voices from the other side, he swung it open to see his sister leaning much too close to Wendy and saying something he couldn't quite catch.

"Mabel step away from her please." He kept his voice polite but stern, careful not to upset his sister but also to comfort the obviously distressed woman sat on his bed. Mabel moved away from Wendy and made her way towards the door. As she left she gave a single parting comment. "see you around Wen-Wen. Drop by if you ever want to have some fun." Shaking his head at his sisters comment Dipper walked towards a bookshelf and grabbed his arm. Placing it to its rightful place, he winced as it gave out a hiss click and attached itself, painfully, to his arm.

"How did you loose your arm." Dipper turned around to see Wendy studying his arm with obvious fascination. "Sorry was that too forward, I just. I've never seen a cybernetic as fascinating as yours." Dipper smiled at her inquisitive nature and sat himself on the bed next to her.

"I think that is a story for another time, how about we go get some breakfast instead." Nodding her head, Wendy followed the strange man who did nothing but raise more and more questions in her head.


	4. Everyone has there reasons

Pretty heavy blood and murder references in this one reader discretion is advised.

Wendy wasn't completely sure what she expected Dipper to drive, but it definitely wasn't this. The sleek, black machine was like a shark on land. Smooth, aerodynamic and menacing it almost seemed to breathe like a great slumbering monster. She watched as he moved to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Climbing inside, Wendy allowed herself to be absorbed into the comfortable leather chairs whilst her companion got in next to her. Dipper had decided they would go out for breakfast, so Wendy had hastily put her dress from last night on, she felt walking around the city in boxers and a shirt may give the wrong impression. Dipper had done the same, the neon lights that climbed up his suit and arm like vines strangely mesmerising. It felt to Wendy like he was clothed in streaks of sky.

As Dipper placed his synthetic hand on the wheel. The interior of the car pulsed with the same blue hue, further lines of sky coiling around the cars insides. As he began to drive out of the garage at the rear of the club Wendy stared at his hands as they moved the steering wheel.

"Is this thing not automatic? I mean most cars this fancy are completely self driving. " Wendy broke the silence, he inquisitive nature getting the better of her.

"They normally are, but my Great-uncle demanded that I get a car I can drive myself. He gave me a big lecture about how easily self-driving cars can be controlled." Wendy rolled her eyes at this, with the rise of biological and mechanical enhancements more and more people were becoming worried about being 'hacked.' In truth Wendy could understand the fear, especially for someone like Dipper. He was in essence a prise to be captured by any who wished to challenge his family.

"What about you? Are you enhanced?" Dipper's question was simple enough but it brought Wendy a slew of bad memories.

"No, I wanted to for a while, but not any more." Wendy didn't sound believable to herself and judging by the sudden look of concern Dipper gave her he didn't either. She was preparing for him to ask her for more information when he pulled up outside a small cafe. Getting out of the car Dipper walked inside, indicating for her to follow. Doing so, Wendy found herself in a beautiful room, a small coffee bar in the corner, a TV hanging above it. On the screen was the large pudgy face of Gideon Gleeful, in charge of Glee-tech. It appeared to be another interview about his new, robotic crime prevention units.

"Who need's riot police?" Dipper's voice by her shoulder made her jump. She glanced at him to find a stern scowl on his face. "For use in times of mass lawlessness or extreme criminal warfare. That's what he keeps saying, but I know the truth. He's scared, everyone's scared. Scared of big bad Bill." he chuckled at this. "Even I am, and that's why Gideon is doing this. He's trying to stop Bill. In a way. Ever since he managed to get away from Bill, Gideon Gleeful has been trying to make up for his mistakes." Wendy was about to enquire further when he continued. "Those robot things look pretty cool. I might have to borrow them some time. He owes me and Mabel a favour." Wendy followed Dipper up to the coffee bar, as he enquired about her choice of drink and breakfast. Deciding to leave the topic of Gideon Gleeful, Wendy told the barista her order and the two of them took a seat by the window.

They made idle small talk for the next few minutes before the barista arrived with their orders. Ripping out a chunk of croissant Wendy popped it into her mouth eagerly.

Watching her devour the pastry, Dipper chuckled "you have quite the appetite, Miss Corduroy." his voice was layered with a mirth Wendy found soothing.

"It's probably the only thing that stuck around from being a cop. I tried to change everything but I just couldn't shake the quick eating."

Dipper arched his eyebrow "you were a police officer? I wouldn't have guessed. What made you stop?"

Wendy went still for a second. Her mind filled with the memories of her last day on the job. "Slicers." Wendy prepared to explain herself when she heard a shrill version of Upside Down. Grabbing her phone from the small bag on her arm she glanced at the screen to find out who was calling. An unrecognised number, deliberating for a minute Wendy debated picking up. Making a decision, Wendy tapped the screen and placed the phone to her ear.

"Miss Corduroy! Any luck on finding my daughter." The stern but slightly worried voice of Preston Northwest met her ear.

Wendy instantly thought back to the previous night, seeing her quary curled up in Mabel Pines arms, looking both comfortable and happy. Making a snap decision Wendy chose to pick a side, whether it was the right one she could only wait and see. "Not yet Mr Northwest. I'll keep you posted." Before he could continue Wendy hung up and returned her phone to her bag.

She returned her gaze to Dipper to find him, head tinted in a silent question. "Just a client. Nothing to worry about." Noticing his head had remain tilted Wendy decided to distract him. "Anyway, from one scumbag to another. The Slicers. I was first on the scene of one of their crimes. I walked into this alley where a disturbance had been reported. That's when I saw her, a girl no older than 16, clothes torn, covered in blood. The Slicers had come for her legs. They'd followed her into the alley and they'd jumped her. They ripped out her legs, her neural chip. She had this." Wendy took a shaky breath, previously unaware of the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "She had this gash, in her head where they'd taken out her chip. They'd left her, in that alley to bleed out, to die. Alone. Afraid. I couldn't see that again, I couldn't do that again. So I quit, turned in my badge and became a PI." Wendy once again focused on her companion, shocked to see the tears dripping down his cheeks. Reaching out Dipper took her hand in his, a soft squeeze shared between them as they silently mourned a victim of an ever changing ever worsening world.


	5. What are you running from?

Wendy was prepared to not like Pacifica Northwest, but as she downed her second drink, she couldn't deny that the heiress was surprisingly good company. Their hosts were currently on the dancefloor, moving and fraternising with the denizens of the Shooting Star. Wendy couldn't help but watch the way Dipper moved, when he was in the public eye he went from clumsy and uncertain to an almost angelic creature. He and his sister drifted from person to person, oozing a charm that didn't quite reach their eyes.  
"They're cute aren't they?" Pacifica's words brought Wendy out of her momentary melancholy. "How close they are, how important they are to each other, it's something special." Wendy nodded her head and hummed in agreement, turning to look at the blonde. "You know I was hired to find you?" It was less a question and more a statement, Wendy knew the young woman must have some clue, they'd spent nearly an hour talking and not once had either of them asked about the others connection to the pines twins. The girl instead nodded her head "I figured as much, as soon as you mentioned being a private investigator I assumed you were either investigating me or them." Wendy smiled a little at the comment, impressed by Pacifica's deductive skills. "And, judging by the way you keep staring at Dipper like he's some sort of injured lamb in desperate need of protection, I can only guess it's me." Wendy's smile dissipated at the heiress' comment, to be replaced by a glare.  
"I do not look at him like that!" Of the two women sat at the bar, a resounding none of them believed Wendy's comment. Pacifica could barely keep a straight face, "you give him the same looks that Mabel gives me, when she thinks I'm not looking. You think he's fragile, like he can't be left alone without him shattering to a million pieces." Wendy could hear the sadness in the girls voice, it wasn't difficult to realise she wasn't just talking about Dipper.  
Attempting to change the topic, not necessarily a happier one, Wendy asked the question that had been burning in her mind since she'd seen the blonde the previous night. "Why did your dad ask me to find you?" The slight drop in Pacifica's lips was replaced by a line of steely determination, her eyes growing hard. "My father. Is not a Northwest by blood, he married my mom and took her name. Northwest industries was founded by my grandad on my mums side. My father runs the company for me, but if I wanted to I could completely remove him from everything." She looked down at her feet for a second taking a breath. "When my mum died, he tried to keep me in his control. First he tried bribing me, but when that didn't work he wouldn't let me leave our home. Then one night, I got out and I came here." Wendy watched as a smile flickered across her face. "That's when I met Mable. We danced for what felt like hours. Then she kissed me, she kissed me! Nobody does that. She was just so alive, more than I'd ever been. Just before morning she drove me home and I crept back in." Wendy saw the tears pouring down the heiress' cheeks, but the smile hadn't gone from her face. "I crept out again and again, I got to know Mabel, we stopped dancing and just started going up to her room." She gave a soft chuckle "She really likes cartoons, like a lot, I think only Dipper knows that. We'd watch them together, it's the only time I'd hear her proper laugh so loud and bright."  
Wendy watched as Pacifica shuffled her stool closer to her. "Then my Father found out, he installed extra security, even had cameras put in my room. I thought I'd never see her again. I felt like a princess in a fairy-tale, waiting for my brave mob-boss to come save me and she did. I was just about to go to bed, when something smashed through my window. It was a brick, Mabel Pines had broken into the grounds of the Northwest building and thrown a brick through my window." Wendy leaned closer to the young woman confiding everything in her, hanging on every word she said. "On the brick was two words, Under Bed. So I climbed under the bed and a few seconds after one of the walls freakin exploded. Mabel and some guys climbed in from the roof, picked me up and took me in a helicopter back here. That's where I've been ever since" Wendy watched as the Northwest's smile only grew wider and wider as she continued her story. "Mabel allowed me to escape and I did the same for her. You could have that with Dipper you know? You just gotta figure out what you're running from." Wendy let the young woman's profound words ring in her head as she took another sip of her drink.

"She's cute Bro-Bro, don't you think you're punching a little bit above your weight." Dipper smiled at his sisters comment. Glancing behind him from where he lounged on their balcony overlooking the club he saw her smiling. "Just slightly, unlike you, Pacifica's leagues above you." He heard her chuckle as she leant against the railing next to him. "She seems different to your previous partners Mabes, normally it's one or two time things." Dipper was completely accurate in his comment. His sisters party girl demeanour extended to everyone apart from himself, until Pacifica. The heiress had brought out a side in Mabel he hadn't seen in years, a return to the bright happy child he remembered. "I know right, there's just something about her Dip. She makes me feel like I can help people, like I can do better. I don't understand why. I just want to keep her safe and happy for as long as possible." "I get that Mabel, more than you realise." Dipper pretended he didn't hear his sister scoff at his comment. "You think I didn't notice, the way you look at her, like she's some ray of hope, an angel sent to redeem you. But she's not, I can see it. She's got something inside her Dip, a protective streak that could make her do bad things. I think she wants to protect you, I just don't think she knows just what she's going to protect you from." Dipper was shocked at the pure honesty in his sisters voice, he opened his mouth but he couldn't think of anything to say. Before his mind could come up with a response Mabel continued to speak. "The thing is Bro-Bro, you have always been very reclusive, not really interested in anyone, sure you've had a couple of flings but really they've all been with people from the same life as us. But she's not like that, dear old Wen-Wen is someone who wants to do right by the world, something you've always wanted to do. I think she can do for you what Paz has done for me, they can give us a chance to be better." Dipper nodded his head at this, agreeing with his sisters words. "But Dipper, we gotta let them, we have to truly figure out what we're running from." Mabel retreated from the balcony and to the table in the corner of the small lounge against the wall. "Where did you learn to say stuff like that Mabes?" Dipper gave his sister a shaky smile walking over to her. "I dunno, must be something Paz puts in my breakfasts." She grinned at him, while pouring wine into a pair of glasses.  
Handing a glass to her brother she raised hers to him. "To being better Bro-Bro."  
"To being better Mabel."


	6. The Man in Black and Yellow

"Lunch!" Wendy and Pacifica didn't know what they expected when they arrived at the balcony overlooking the club but it definitely wasn't this. Mabel Pines, who had just roared dinner at the top of her lungs, was lounged on the sofa that ran along the corner of the balcony, a glass bowl of olives in her hand. Her twin brother was leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded, a scowl on his face and a collection of olives at his feet.

"Thank God you arrived when you did, if you'd been much longer I may have murdered her. She's been trying to land an olive in my hair for the last fifteen minutes." Dipper's voice was layered with relief at the arrival of their two guests.

"What do you mean trying?" Mabel snorted as another olive landed on her brothers head. "Ten points Mabel!" Wendy and Pacifica glanced at each other, huge smiles on their faces at the Pines Twins dorkiness.

"As I was saying, my sister and I would like to take you out for lunch at our Great-uncle's place. We've got some things we need to discuss with him." Every sentence Dipper spoke was punctuated by the plop of an olive sticking him and then landing on the flood. "Plus, he loves new people, any excuse to show off. Well be heading over at like midday, he's got a table booked. FOR CHRIST'S SAKE MABEL, are you going to eat any of those olives or not?."

The grinning Pines looked at the bowl of small round vegetables in her hand. "What? These? Lord no! I hate olives."

Wendy and Pacifica stifled their giggles at Dipper's look of pure exasperation, marred only by the bits of olive in his hair.

"Then why did you order them Mabel?" Dipper's voice was level but not enough to hide the obvious anger underneath.

"I think it's pretty obvious why I ordered them Bro-Bro. Boop." The last word Mabel spoke was finished with an olive hitting her brother square on the nose.

In a desperate attempt to stop Dipper from murdering his sister Wendy interrupted their conversation. "Dipper, me and Pacifica are going to head back to my apartment, I need new clothes, this dress is starting to feel kinda gross."

Dipper looked over at her, suddenly realising she was still there. "Yeah of course, be safe though. Be sure to call if you need anything." Wendy rolled her eyes at his comment before stepping forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. She waited a few seconds to watch him flush crimson before she and Pacifica headed downstairs out of the club, leaving Dipper in almost catatonic state, the silence of the balcony interrupted only by the plopping of olives as they transferred from hand to Dipper to floor.

Wendy's apartment wasn't far from The Shooting Star and the walk from the club to it was relatively uneventful. The city was eerily quiet at this time of night, most people were either asleep or had some place to be, especially on Pines turf. Her apartment building was one of a collection of four, all much closer than most health codes should allow. Entering the lift on the bottom floor, Wendy and Pacifica waited as the number slowly began to climb. As it stopped on 26 the lift gave out a ding and the door opened. The two women stepped out and made their way down a corridor until they stood in front of Wendy's door. Grabbing her keys from her bag and unlocking the door Wendy and Pacifica stepped inside.

Wendy didn't particularly like her apartment, it always felt so empty to her. She'd not had many friends in the city and it never gave the feeling of being lived in. She always worked late, first as a cop and now as a PI so she'd spent as little time here as possible. She directed Pacifica towards the lounge while she went into her room to grab some clothes. Grabbing enough for at least a week she began to pack it into a bag she'd kept under her bed. Wendy was just throwing in a few pairs of socks when a short scream shattered the silence that hung in the apartment. Socks forgotten, Wendy rushed into the lounge to check on Pacifica.

The heiress sat on the sofa that dominated most of the room, staring at a laptop directly across from her on the coffee-table. Wendy couldn't help but be surprised, she was certain she left her laptop at the office and she definitely didn't have any videos of what was currently on the screen.

A sickly, thin, young man sat behind an old wooden desk, his caramel skin almost seeming to glow in the light of the fireplace behind him. He wore a yellow and black pinstripe suit, the pattern continuing to both of his cybernetic arms. The arms weren't the only enhancements the boy had, as Wendy gazed at his sunken cheeks and messy black hair she final looked into his eyes. Yellow, with a black slit instead of a pupil, just like the mean at the night club.

"And here's the other one! Heya toots, I've heard a lot about you." The boys voice was shrill and grating, like listening to an incredibly poorly treated cat walk along hot coals. "I must say, I didn't get a proper look at you in the club and I must say I'm impressed. Those Pines idiots really have outdone themselves with you two it feels a shame to have you killed." She watched as a broad almost demonic grin spread along his cheeks.

"You're Bill Cipher." Wendy didn't even realise what she was saying until she spoke. "You're the other crime boss, you attacked the club."

The boy on the screen clapped his hands. "Gold star to Miss Corduroy! Got it before I even asked the question. I was indeed the perpetrator of the attack on The Shooting Star and I know all about you Wendy. Joined the police as soon as you could, so eager to save the world. When I looked you up after I'd seen you at the club, I knew I'd seen you somewhere before.

Guess how surprised I was when I found you on one of my old kill lists."

He reached for a scrap of paper on the table in front of him.

"I have my boys do a list of officers on the force I can't bribe or blackmail and here's you" He poked a name on the list, "stubborn and unresponsive to financial incentives. But then you left the force, you were saved from my wrath and now look you've thrown yourself right back into the action."

He cackled at his own comment before suddenly stopping. "Now, down to business. I want you girls to say hello to Jake. Say hello Jake."

"Hello Jake." a voice behind them droned. Wendy and Pacifica spun around to witness a large man duck through the entrance to the living room.  
"Now, however much of a pleasure it has been getting to know you two I'm afraid Jake here is going to kill you. Goodbye Miss Corduroy, Goodbye Miss Northwest, we won't speak again."  
As the laptop screen shut off several things happened at once. The man in the doorway charged forward, ramming his shoulder into Wendy. As the PI sprawled to the floor she quickly braced her hands behind her, pushing herself into a sitting position. Looking at her attacker she found a heavy boot being swung towards her face. Grasping the man's leg Wendy pushed it backwards, causing him to stumble slightly before falling to his knees. Wendy was beginning to search for a weapon when she heard a large smash from where her attacker had fallen. He'd gone from kneeling to sprawled, unconscious on the floor, the remnants of a very ugly vase Wendy had been given for house sitting, lay around his head.  
Wendy glanced over to Pacifica Northwest who was currently looking sheepishly at the ruined pottery. "I'm sorry Wendy! I can get you a new one."  
Shaking her head, Wendy grabbed the girls arm and lead her first to her room, Grabbing the bag she'd left open on the bed, then out of the apartment door.  
As Wendy watched the numbers on the lift count down she knew her apartment would never be home again.


	7. A Bolt of Neon

Wendy felt her heart shatter as she watched Pacifica sob into Mabel's shoulder. She'd forgotten how different her life had been compared to the rest of them. The Pines Twins had grown up in a life of crime and her dad had raised her to follow in his footsteps and become a cop. But Pacifica had grown up in a world far away from all this, far away from dangerous men trying to kill them and nightclubs with ceilings covered in Neon Stars.  
Wendy had noticed them when she first arrived, small pinpricks of Neon dotting the roof of the club. She could make out constellations like the belt of Orion and the Big Dipper, the latter strategically placed just in front of the balcony. Wendy swore that once she had caught the flash of a shooting star.  
Caught in her desperate attempt to think about anything other than just how much the event in her apartment had effected the young heiress, Wendy didn't notice Dipper next to her before he placed his hand on her shoulder. Jumping at the sudden contact Wendy gave her friend the once over. He kept himself composed, his back straight, enhanced arm at his side, his lips a thin line. His calm, just like his other outward emotions, didn't reach his eyes, they darted from her face to the rest of the room, scanning it for any threats.  
Gently reaching up and coiling her fingers around his hand she gave it a soft squeeze. His mouth curled slightly into a soft smile as he gently pulled his hand away, taking hers with it. Allowing herself to be led up the stairs of the nightclub once again.  
Wendy had barely stepped over the threshold of Dipper's room when he grasped her in a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she returned his affection in kind allowing the young man to relax into the warmth of her arms. As he rested his head on her shoulder she felt his body shake slightly, releasing soft sobs that had been boiling within him since she'd returned from the apartment.  
Stepping backwards slowly across the room, leading the boy with her, Wendy allowed herself to fall onto the large bed. The two of them sprawled on the mattress wrapped in each other's arms, Dipper still crying into her shoulder. Setting her head down onto one of the pillows Wendy allowed sleep to claim her, praying silently that Dipper would soon follow.

The shallow breathing of the slumbering Dipper Pines was a strangely soothing sensation. Wendy lay tangled with him, his head still resting on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. One of her hands was tangled in his crop of messy brown hair, the other had slipped slightly under his shirt and was currently resting on his stomach, she couldn't deny that this felt right to her, in an odd way. Wendy was just beginning to debate returning to sleep when she felt him stir. She watched as his eyes flickered open, brown orbs glancing up at hers. "Wendy?" His voice was just louder than a mumble, still layered with the haze of sleep."I'm here, its okay." She reassured. Wendy understood the boys fears after the previous night. She'd been attacked because of her affiliation with him, she could've been killed and Dipper couldn't help but blame himself. "I don't blame you Dipper. For what happened I mean." She tried once again to offer him comfort to no avail, the boy shook his head, pushing himself to his feet gingerly. "I should've been there, I should've protected you." His voice was layered with self-disgust. "I don't need you to protect me Pines! I'm not a child and you're not the only person here who's got in trouble with bad people. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen." As she spoke Wendy rose to sit next to him, grabbing his shoulder and moving him to look at her.  
"I chose to stay Dipper, I was aware of the risks. I could've told Pacificas father where she was and be done with it. But I didn't, I stayed." She stared into his eyes before continuing. "I'm happy here, I like Pacifica she's determined and she saved my life last night. You're sister's funny, if a little strange. But most of all, I stayed because of you Dipper. You're caring and clever, and you've got such a big heart. You have so much love to give and you've already given me so much… But I want more." In a moment of sheer adrenaline, Wendy leaned forward and captured the boys lips in her's. She sighed as soon as their lips made contact, fulfilling the desire she'd had since they'd danced together. But this wasn't there, this was far away from the whirlwind of the last few days, far away from danger and neon stars. Then, just as soon as it had begun the kiss was over. Dipper pulled away from her slightly, smiling softly.  
"I'm sorry Wendy, for what I said. I shouldn't have been so controlling. But I'm still worried about you, I'd like to give you something to keep you safe, if you'd let me?"  
Nodding her affirmation, Wendy watched as Dipper reached under the bed and pulled out a small box. Opening the lid, Dipper retrieved a small handgun from within.  
It was small, black and nothing like the standard issue weapons given to her by the police. The same lines of blue neon that ran along Dipper's arm, ran along the weapon. The blue ended at a single dial on the weapons right side, above each position was a small picture. A moon, a gear and a skull.  
"I was given this at the same time as my arm. It fires the same bolts as my arm does but while I control the severity of the bolts with my neural implant this only has the switch."  
"The moon will set the bolts to render the target unconscious, the gear will knock the person out and fry their enhancements. If you do that they'll need a full wipe and reboot before they work again. And the skull, well that's pretty self explanatory."  
Glancing at a small clock on the wall Dipper leapt to his feet. "You've gotta get dressed! It's nearly 12 we've only got a few hours before lunch with my Great-uncle." As he rushed towards the door he quickly glanced back at the mildly bemused redhead. "Feel free to use the shower if you want." With that he was gone. As Wendy grabbed her bag and began to pick some fresh clothes she glanced back at the gun on the bed.  
If only she'd known then just how soon she'd use that gun and who'd be staring down its barrel.


	8. Mr Mystery

Greasy's diner grew between two restaurants like a blister. Wendy marvelled0 at the sheer number of high quality places to eat on Trembly street, but what really surprised her was the rundown diner in the centre of one side of the street. It seemed on the surface like a traditional American diner. The word 'Greasy's' hung above the building in burning red Neon and the windows were caked in grime.  
Wendy was about to comment on the strange building when Dipper pulled the car up in front of it.  
Wendy heard the click of Dipper's door opening and then a few seconds later a similar noise coming from the back seat where Pacifica and Mabel were sitting. Assuming correctly that they had reached their destination Wendy followed suit and got out of the car. She closed the car door behind her and took a few steps forward till she was standing beside Dipper.  
She could tell Dipper was nervous, that much was obvious. His left hand fidgeted absentmindedly with the fingers of his cybernetic limb. His shoulders were squared slightly prepared for a confrontation. Reaching out she placed her hand in the crook of his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze before allowing herself to be led into the diner.

The inside of Greasy's diner was exactly what she had expected, varnished, uniform, wooden tables bolted to the flood and booths lining the walls like wolves might encircle their prey. Dipper and Mabel took a step away from their respective partners and towards the counter along the far wall.  
"Lazy Susan! Guess who it is?" Mabel paused briefly for effect, "your second favourite pair of twins, that's who!" An elderly woman, who had sprung to her feet when Mabel had spoken, shot Mabel a glare with her one good eye.  
"Don't you 'Lazy Susan' me Mabel Pines! You think you can just swan in here after three months and just 'Lazy Susan' me?" The woman's voice was high and loud, layered with an anger that wasn't false, but wasn't genuine either.  
"You don't call! You don't visit! You spend all your time at that club of yours, what's it called? The Pine Star or something."  
Dipper let out a deep sigh and shook his head slightly. "It's called The Shooting Star Susan, you know that." Dipper interrupted, his voice oozing with exasperation.  
This was a mistake, "DON'T." Susan paused for a moment. "Don't you tell me what I do or don't know Dipper Pines. The two of you are just as bad as each other. I have half a mind…" Susan stopped mid-sentence, finally casting her eye on the two women who had entered with the Pines Twins. Upon noticing they were now the focus of the strangely terrifying Lazy Susan, Wendy fidgeted awkwardly with the sleeve of her leather jacket while Pacifica took a sudden interest in a loose strand of hair.  
"OH MY GOODNESS! I thought this day might never come, have you two finally found someone you're willing to let me meet?" Mabel and Dipper shuffled their feet awkwardly as Susan beckoned their guests forward.  
She took Pacifica in first, blue dress and a white jacket, hair done up in a neat bun, a steady flush of crimson filling her cheeks. Susan nodded appreciatively and then set her sights on Wendy.  
Wendy could feel the woman's eye travel up from her black combat boots, to her faded and slightly torn jeans, past her leather jacket and green shirt, and up to her crimson hair currently tied up behind her head in a messy ponytail. Wendy met Susan's eye and was greeted with a soft smile.  
"What's your name, Petal?" Susan's question caught Wendy off guard as the redhead tried desperately to remember how to speak.  
"It's Wendy. Wendy Corduroy. A pleasure to meet you." Susan beamed at the woman's comment before turning to Mabel and her partner.  
"That means you must be Pacifica Northwest. I've heard so much about you." She continued to smile even as Pacifica and Mabel gave her confused looks. "I heard all about Mabel's little stun. Blowing up a building? Was that really necessary dear? Wait." Susan paused. "Don't answer that, I'm sure that to you it seemed completely justified." Dippers Wendy and Pacifica chuckled at this, as Mabel feigned offence.  
Raising a finger to silence the Pines Twin Susan spoke again. "I hate to stop you just before you complain dear, but your great uncles are waiting for you downstairs. Stan mentioned something about an important issue you wanted to talk about." Dipper nodded his head before walking towards a door in the far corner of the room, Wendy Pacifica and Mabel following him quickly.  
"I'll see you later dears! It was a pleasure meeting you." Lazy Susan's voice was cut off as the door closed behind them and they descend into the basement.

It wasn't exactly a basement, Wendy mused, as she glanced at the wood panelled walls of the large dining room they had entered. The walls were dotted sporadically with TV and computer monitors, all showing various news stations and financial figures. In the centre of the room stood a large, oak dining table, akin to one you would find in a regency banqueting hall.  
At its head, sat on either side of the table were two men. Grey hair cut short, defined chins moving slightly as they talked to one another. The man on the left wore a battered, red fez and had the top two buttons of his white shirt undone, displaying a simple gold pendant around his neck.  
The other man wore the same suit as his companion in the fez, the only difference between the two men's clothes was the fact that the fez-less man had his top two buttons done up and a slick black tie around his neck.  
The two men looked up as they reached the bottom of the stairs, broad smiles on their completely identical faces. At that moment everything fell into place for Wendy. How the illusive Mr Mystery had never been caught, why Dipper kept referring to the people who raised him as his Gruncle's. There were two of them, the renowned crime lord Mr Mystery had a twin and Wendy had not felt more stupid in her life.  
As the two men walked down the table to meet them, Wendy shot a quick glance at Pacifica who was also looking at the two men like you would a magician that had just preformed an impressive trick.  
The men reached them and the man in the fez immediately picked up Mabel in a crushing hug.  
"How are ya doing, you little gremlin." Wendy marvelled at the colossal grin that spread across Mabel's face. He dropped Mabel and turned his attention to the blonde Heiress next to her. "So You're Northwests kid, he's a bit of a dick, ain't he." Pacifica nodded her head quickly in response. "I always figured as much, wanna help me run a con on him some time?"  
Pacifica smiled at this, "Sure, but only if we split the profits."  
The man gave a short bark of a laugh, "Hey Ford I like this one!" The other man, Ford, was busy talking animatedly with Dipper about his arm and how it had worked in the field, but stopped at his fez wearing twins comment. "That's great Stanley." Looking back at the other couple he continued, "so you must be Wendy" He extended his hand towards her, both of them completely cybernetic, six fingers on each. "A pleasure to meet you, young lady, Dipper sung your praises on the phone." Blushing slightly Wendy accepted the hand and shook firmly. Undenounced to Dipper and Wendy, Stan had crept up behind them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Enough, small talk! Let's eat!" The meal was exquisite and Wendy had thanked Susan eagerly when she'd offered her second helpings. Just as the six of them had finished eating, Dipper stood from where he'd been sitting and cleared his throat. "So… Now that we've eaten I need to discuss something with you all." He began to fidget uncomfortably, "I have a plan, the means and the determination to do so. All I need is your help." Mabel looked up at him expectantly, "What do you want Bro-Bro?" Dipper took a deep breath, steadied himself and spoke. "I want to kill Bill Cipher."


	9. The Best Laid Plans

The silence of the warehouse was broken only by Wendy's foot, tapping rhythmically on the tacky, plastic table she sat on. The room was piled high with cargo containers in varying states of newness. Stood, with her back leaning on one of the newer ones, Pacifica Northwest fiddled absent-mindedly with the retractable baton Mabel had given her. Wendy watched as she retracted then re-extended the weapon, mesmerised by it's simplicity.

Her intent stating at Pacifica was interrupted by the clang of a shipping container closing behind her. Craning her head around, Wendy caught the eye of Dipper as he talked quickly with his twin.

Dipper had informed them at lunch the previous day that he had arranged a face to face meeting with Bill Cipher for the four of them. He'd convinced the crime boss that he wanted to negotiate a peaceful solution to his attempts on Wendy and Pacifica's lives. Dipper had told Cipher the address of the warehouse and Cipher had given them an ideal time the following evening.

When the evening came they had rushed to the warehouse and began setting their trap. With everything in place they waited. So here Wendy sat, her feet on a plastic table, mere minutes away from meeting a man who had tried to kill her. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she was terrified. But as she looked at Dipper, determination written across his face, she knew that either Bill Cipher would die tonight or they would.

They waited for a few more minutes before the door in the far corner of the warehouse swung open. A group of people filed in, all distinctive apart from their uniform yellow and black eyes.

At the rear of the group walked two men. The first was large and sinister, only slightly dampened by the cuts and scars across his head, small chunks of pottery still lodged from when Pacifica had attacked him with a vase. Behind Jake, the man Wendy recognised as having attacked her in her apartment, stood the most imposing figure she had ever seen.

Bill Cipher wasn't tall, even with cybernetic legs. It wasn't unheard of for people to have all their limbs replaced but it was unusual for them to be such an ugly black and yellow. In person his caramel skin was even more sickly, his cheeks hollow. His suit hanging off him like it would a corpse.

He drifted eerily around the room, barking orders at his men. "Check the crates boys! If you can't get in scan them for life signs. Let's make sure we don't have any unexpected surprises." Glancing over at the table, Bill locked eyes with her. Within seconds he was leaning on the table in front of her, his black and yellow eyes seeming to twinkle with mirth.

"How's it going toots?" Wendy tried to ignore him, turning her head away, straining desperately to drown out his shrill voice. "Oh come on! I'm sorry toots. The murder thing wasn't about you, it was about that twerp." He jerked his thumb towards Dipper, who was currently having a final hushed conversation with his sister.

Cipher lowered his voice, adding a gruff tone to his words. "Please. Believe me, I'm a good guy really, I just have to do bad things." He paused for a few seconds, trying to keep a stern scowl of his face before bursting into shrill laughter. "I thought you were into brooding guys with dark pasts? No? Is it the face? Or the robot legs? Trust me it's just the legs, everything else works." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Wendy was mere seconds away from punching him in the jaw when Dipper placed his hand on her shoulder. Calming herself, Wendy forced a look of indifference on her face as Dipper began to speak.

"Mr Cipher, my sister and I wish to negotiate a deal." Dipper motioned to Pacifica and Mabel, indicating the two of them should move over to the table. "We simply want your assurance that our companions are left unharmed while we settle our feud." Dipper began to go into specifics, all the while Cipher's grin grew larger and larger. As Dipper was beginning to explain what his deal consisted of, Bill's shrill laughter shattered the silence of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I just can't believe you! You really think you're getting out of this building alive! God No!" He turned to look behind him, "Jakey, sweetheart can you pass me my bag?"

The henchman barked his affirmation and began walking over. "there's nothing in the crates boss. A few of the newer ones were locked, but we didn't scan any life-signs, these idiots are all alone." The large man passed a bag to his employer, before stepping away.

Rooting through the bag, Wendy watched as the caramel skin of his cheeks grew more stretched as his smile broadened.

Of all the things she expected to be removed from the bag, a severed arm wasn't one of them.

"Look what I got Dipstick!" Cipher laughed manically. "It's your arm. I said I was having it stuffed and mounted, did you not believe me?"

No sooner had he finished his sentence than several things happened at once. Behind her, Pacifica gave a loud heave as she was violently sick. To her right, Mabel attempted to lunge at Cipher as he cackled, if it wasn't for both of Dipper's arms holding her back she may have been filled with bullets by the large number of guns the other men in the room had procured, seemingly out of nowhere.

As Wendy heard the guns around them click, she sprung to her feet preparing to do the impossible and dodge bullets.

"I'LL RIP YOU'RE HEART OUT YOU SMUG SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD..." Mabel's angry shouting was cut off by Dipper's hand over her mouth.

"Such a mouth on her," Cipher commented, "I don't know how you can stand it Northwest." He took a few steps away from them. "I simply must be going, I have a very important call to take. It really was a pleasure knowing all of you." He picked up the arm, "Jake! It's time to go."

The crime lord and his henchman made their way to the door they'd entered from, without even glancing behind himself Bill Cipher was gone. Exactly as planned.

Wearing a grin as broad as Cipher's, Dipper turned to Wendy, Pacifica and Mabel. "You ready?" The three women nodded their affirmation.

Dipper craned his head upwards and shouted, clearly and loudly, "Neutralise hostile targets."

The men surrounding them jumped preparing to shoot. When nothing happened they glanced at each other in confusion. A man in a powder blue suit was just about to speak when a loud explosion came from outside.

It was at that exact moment, all hell broke loose


	10. Of Mice and Men

Wendy felt Dipper grab her hand as the four of them ran for shelter behind one of the newer cargo containers. Around the room, loud crashes were coming from the locked containers. Wendy dipped her head round the side of their make-shift cover to find herself face to face with a metallic arm.

It appeared to have punched its way out from inside the container and Wendy watched as another forced its way through. Wendy couldn't help but marvel at the sheer strength as the two arms ripped an opening in the container door. Though the gap came a metallic head. It's face, a slick black screen, had small white squares forming a pixelated smile.

"Hello citizen. Please keep away from the current confrontation while my fellow officers and I attempt to apprehend these criminals."

The machines voice was genderless and strangely happy, filled with an infectious optimism that made Wendy smile, despite the situation.

"What.. Are you?" Wendy couldn't help but ask the machine questions, as it raised so many.

"I am a gleeful industries crime prevention robot, certification R3G6I3, but you may call me Reggie. I would ask that you please vacate the premises, if you still feel distressed please speak to me after the confrontation has ceased." Turning away from her, Reggie began to run towards the fray and sounds of gunfire.

Looking back at her comrades Wendy shrugged her shoulders, the confusion etched on her face mirrored by her friend's.

Nodding his head towards a nearby door, he lead the group out of the chaos and gunfire and into the cold night air.

"We are not going anywhere." Wendy did nothing to hide the venom in her voice at Dipper's suggestion.

"Please Wendy, whatever happens next is going to be dangerous. I need you and Pacifica to be safe while Mabel and I deal with Bill." Dipper's voice conveyed all the emotion he was feeling and trying desperately to repress. "I can't loose you. Please."

At his last word she understood, she was more than just a damsel he needed to protect, she was his contingency plan. If he and Mabel failed then Pacifica and her would have to take Bill out on their own.

Wendy nodded her affirmative and prepared to lead Pacifica out of the warehouse district. Taking a glance at the small blonde, Wendy watched as her eyes welled with tears and in a moment of blind passion, the heiress launched herself at her lover.

Pacifica's and Mabel's lips clashed together clumsily, Mabel's arms around the smaller girls waist holding her tight.

Braking for air the two stared deeply at each other.

"Please Mabel, be safe for me." Pacifica's words could barely be heard over her own guttural sobs.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Mabel leant her forehead against her partners. "I love you Paz. I'll be back, just you wait."

Becoming increasingly aware of the time, Wendy gently took a hold of Pacifica's arm and the two of them made their way through the maze of shipping containers, towards a very uncertain future.

Fury, Bill Cipher thought, was a very subjective thing. To one person fury was as justified an action as breathing, to others it was something so alien it could never be a course of action. However, as Bill stared at the burning wrecks of the cars he'd arrived in his fury knew no bounds.

He'd sent the idiot, Jake, to go find him another, but he was well aware when he watched the moron dissappear into the cargo containers he wasn't going to be quick enough to stop whatever the Pines had planned.

He'd heard shouting over the coms about robot's and wasn't completely sure how to assess the term. But he didn't really have time, he could sense them, mere meters away. The Pines Twins. Finally due their revenge.

Bill took a moment to breathe, still a habit he couldn't get used to, and check all of his processes and back-up plans.

Steeling himself, Bill turned towards the approaching footprints.

The shoulder that slammed Wendy into the shipping container to her left, caused all the air to rush out of her.

"You stupid, bitch! I can't believe I let you get the drop on me last time." The man from the apartments voice was full of contempt as he stared down at her. "I'm going to have so much fun killing you."

His comments were cut short by the loud thud of Pacifica's batton hitting the back of his leg. Wendy heard him curse loudly before turning his attention to the blonde Heiress. He reached towards her, grabbing the material of her jacket and throwing her to the floor, the batton slipping out of her hand as he did. Wendy heard the young girl cry out in pain. Watching as the large man towered over her friend, Wendy let out a silent scream as he slammed his foot into her stomach.

As the man swung his leg back, preparing for another kick at the heiress Wendy fumbled in her pocket for Dipper's gift.

Clutching the bolt gun in both her hands, Wendy took a deep breath, aimed at the man's back and pulled the trigger.

"What the fuck was tha..." The man's question turned into a scream as several thousand bolts surged through his body. His screaming stopped almost as suddenly as it had started and he crumpled to the floor.

Wendy slowly staggered to her feet, watching Pacifica do the same.

Looking down at the crumpled corpse below her, Wendy offered a hand to her friend.

"Say Goodbye Jake." The body didn't respond.

Dipper tried desperately to slam his enhanced arm into Bill's stomach, but to no avail. He couldn't get close enough to land a significant blow. Unlike his sister, who dodged artfully around the two blades protruding from Cipher's arms, Dipper lacked the grace or speed to combat the mob boss.

"I gotta hand it to you Pines, using the robot's was a clever trick. Doesn't show up on life scanners, right? But how the hell did you get dear Gideon to give them to you?" Cipher's shrill voice was slightly haggard as he panted for breath, dodging away from Mabel's two knives as she knicked and cut at his enhanced limbs.

Pushing his advantage Dipper reached forward and yanked violently at Bill's right arm, a few wires become dislodged and dangling from between arm and body.

"He owed us a favour, we cashed it in. I might see if I can get him to part with one, they're cute." Dipper grinned, slamming his fist into the man's stomach, watching him double over. While he was distracted, Mabel lunged with one of her knives, lodging it into the joint of Cipher's enhanced leg. The limb crumpled and Cipher fell to the floor.

Before he could begin to recover Dipper grasped Cipher's right arm again, lodging his foot against the man's ribs Dipper yanked violently, removing the limb entirely.

Grasping the limb securely in his left hand, Dipper used his right to pull Cipher to his knees.

"He's all yours Sis." Dipper presented the beaten man to his sibling.

Taking a step back, Mabel curled her leg before slamming it into Bill's face.

"That! Is for my friends." Another kick "That! Is for my Gruncle's." A third kick. "That! Is for my brother." Crouching down, Mabel looked Cipher dead in the eye before thrusting one of her knives into his stomach. "And That. That is for my parents." She returned to her feet and stepped away from him.

"Is that the best you got? You've got to be kidding me?" Cipher's shrill laugh was only made more disturbing by the bits of blood he coughed up with it. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill the both of you, your Gruncle's, your friends. You have no idea, who.. What, I am. This isn't over, I'm going to be with you forever, always there. I swear this isn't over."

Dipper stared down at Bill's face, caramel skin flecked with blood, eyes wide and cheeks sunken. Dipper almost pitied him. Almost.

"No. It's over." With no finesse, no dramatic soliloquy, Dipper thrust Bill's own bladed arm into his chest and straight through his heart.

Letting go of Cipher's body, Dipper nodded to his sister and the two of them walked away from the body of the man who had ruined their lives.

It was late, very late. Dipper could tell that. Wendy's heavy breathing in his ear was normally soothing but at this moment he just couldn't sleep. It had been nearly 5 hours since he'd killed Bill Cipher and he felt fine. Slipping out from underneath his redheaded companions arm, Dipper slipped into the bathroom. Flicking on the light he stared at his reflection, taking a deep breath and switching on the tap. Splashing his face with water Dipper inspected himself in the mirror. Same hair, same missing arm, same brown eyes. However the figure behind him wasn't.

Just over his shoulder stood Bill Cipher. Same caramel skin, same dark black hair, same yellow and black eyes.

"Told you it wasn't over." his voice was just as shrill as ever, his laughter even more so.

Dipper tried desperately to scream but his lips wouldn't open. He tried desperately to run but his legs wouldn't move. All he could do was watch as his eyes turned black and yellow


	11. Gang Aft A-gley

"What the hell are you!" Dipper's tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't move, he simply thought the words angrily.

"Haven't you realised yet? I'm you! I was a dream all along sent to teach you a lesson about friendship and love." Bill could barely suppress the smile as he spoke and burst out laughing as soon as he finished. "Sorry, I couldn't help but try. Seriously though." He stepped towards him, well less stepped more drifted, his feet never making contact with the ground.

"My name is Cipher - B1, and I am the damn best artificial intelligence ever made Dipstick. Some old coot devoted his life to creating me. Hour after hour of work and research then suddenly I came to be. He hooked me up to the net and I saw everything."

Bill leant back in a non-existent chair, hands behind his head. "I wanted the power, the money, the respect and no better way to get it than a life of crime. So I started learning, and soon enough I found that loads of you humans have these little chips in your brain. You use them to control your enhancements, but guess what? I could use them too. I started making the old man do stuff. Little things, before one day I made him make contact with a low level drug runner." Bill giggled at this, clearly reminiscent of his origins.

"I hopped into the drug dealers head, shot the old coot and I've been bouncing around the criminal underworld ever since."

"But now Dipstick. I'm in your head. And I'm going to make you do some awful things, starting with that brat sister of yours.

Wendy awoke to Pacifica letting out a deafening scream. Eye's shooting open, swinging her legs out of bed, Wendy dressed in record time. She sprinted out of Dipper's bedroom, noting the boys absence, and towards Mabel and Pacifica's room. The lights were off and the room was empty, Wendy was about to go in and search when she heard Pacifica scream again.

Figuring the scream came from the club Wendy dashed down the stairs and into the brightly lit room.

She found Pacifica instantly, kneeling about 10 feet away from the bar, on which sat Dipper Pines. The first thing Wendy noticed was the smile, broad and beaming, it felt alien on Dipper's face. Her eyes drifted upwards to meet his, emerald eyes meeting sinister Black and yellow.

But what really drew Wendy's attention was Dipper's arm, it was held above his head, in his grasp the semi-concious form of his sister Mabel.

She was a mess, the arm Dipper was holding her up by was obviously dislocated. Cuts and bruises covered her arms and face obviously caused by the knife Dipper held in his other hand.

"Dipper! What the hell are you…" Wendy was cut off by the grinning twin.

"Not Dipper, not anymore toots. I'm afraid this body is… Under new management." Dipper gave a shrill chortle. A very similar laugh.

"You're not Dipper! You're Bill, but How?"

"Ten points to miss Corduroy, I must say she's much better at asking questions than you Miss Northwest." He stared at Wendy. "All blondie over there does is cry and scream. It's very annoying."

Dipper let out another cackle before hoping off the bar and to his feet. "Give me back my girlfriend, you're not Dipper. Why have you got a knife. All you three do is whine and complain, good God." Dipper gave off another wave of mirth before stopping suddenly.

"Bored now!" and with that he threw Mabel across the space between them, right in front of Pacifica.

"MABEL!" Pacifica dived forward, scouring over her girlfriend for any sign of serious, immediate injury.

Turning away from the two women on the floor Dipper took a slow step towards Wendy.

"Now toots, as I said to Richie rich over there, I'm inside your brothers neural chip. I can see all his thoughts, control him like a puppet."

He leaned in closer, "He has a lot of thoughts about you, he wants you bad. I think he thinks he loves you! Isn't that simply adorable." He reached out with his metallic arm and grasped her by the chin. "Maybe I should torture you next? Listen to him beg as a cut you into ribbons. Oh that'd be fun, wouldn't it be fun?" He let out another shrill laugh, his eyes widening with mirth.

"Then it's settled, I'm going to torture you three to death. One by one. Starting with the rich bitch, then the sister and finishing with you. Then I'm going to call his Gruncle's down here, and make him shoot himself in the head right in front of them."

"I'm sorry Dipper." Wendy's voice was barely a whisper, barely audible over his maniacal laughter.

"SORRY! Sorry, isn't going to get you him back, I'm here for good, there's nothing you or anyone can do. I'm here for good and I've never been bette…."

Dipper was cut off by the sudden feeling of electricity surging through him, looking down at himself he saw Wendy's hand grasped firmly around a small bolt gun. He let out a strangled, scream of pain as he felt it surge through his arm, jolting straight into the girl he had grasped in his hand.

Wendy felt the two of them fall to the floor at exactly the same time, their two bodies thudding down next to each other. Wendy felt her entire body throb in pain, her eyelids becoming heavy. Just before she let them fall, allowing either sleep or death to claim her she stared deep into Dipper's eyes, watching as they tuned from black and yellow to deep hazel. In a sudden surge of relief, Wendy's lips curled up into a shaky smile before she allowed herself to be drawn into the darkness.


	12. Epilogue

Authors Note: IT IS DONE! I have finished my first long fic. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Wendy took a few seconds to look at the sign for the Shooting Star. She'd never seen it before, a flashing pink star hanging over a neon blue pine tree, it was cute and one hundred percent Mabel's idea. She began walking towards the door while giving herself the once over.

Green dress, black leather jacket, her crimson hair tied in a ponytail. She reminded herself of the first time she'd come here, it felt like it happened years ago, when in truth it had been a matter of weeks.

She continued walking and had nearly made her way through when a metal arm barred her way.

"This is a private establishment Miss and I'm afraid there's a line."

Wendy looked up into a black screen with a frown dotted across it in white pixels. She was sure that at some point the frown could've been described as menacing, but with its new place on the face of a robot with an awful painted on tuxedo it simply made her smile.

"Reggie, it's me. I was gone for like an hour, don't tell me you forgot me again."

R3G6I3, or Reggie to his friends, was the only member of Gideon's robotic police force to suffer serious damages. Before anyone from gleeful tech had arrived, Ford and one of his best men, a man called McGucket, had scooped up the robotic corpse and fled the scene. They'd spent the next week figuring out how he worked and put him back together with some success. All the parts had worked perfectly, but McGucket was desperate to try out his new AI. It was snide and sometimes harsh, diminished only by its overly happy voice.

The two inventors decided to gift the machin as the Pines new bouncer. The first response had been Mabel, quite loudly declaring that he needed a tuxedo. This lead to Wendy Mabel and Pacifica spending an afternoon painting their mechanic comrade, much to his dismay.

"I did not forget you miss Corduroy. Mr Dipper asked me to delete anything I viewed as unnecessary, a category you fit into perfectly."

Wendy scoffed at the machines comment before barging past him and into the club. The music pulsed around her like an ocean, drowning her in vocals and melody. She caught glimpses of Pacifica and Mabel out on the dance floor, the two of them smiling happily and moving with one another. Letting out a grin of her own, something at the bar caught Wendy's eye.

Walking over she leant casually on the bar, staring down at its occupant.

"I must say I don't think I've ever seen a man as handsome as you in my club before."

The man snorted, taking another sip of his whiskey. "It's not your bar Wendy, you'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead, hands."

"Is that a promise honey, because I've already shot you once, I think I could probably do it again."

Dipper Pines chuckled at his partners comment, finishing his drink and getting to his feet.

"How are you doing, by the way? Any more phantom pains or strange visions?" She gently placed her hand on his human arm, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Apart from the odd nightmare? No. He's gone, Bill's definitely gone."

Wendy saw the traces of a smile appear on his face, a comforting sight to witness, even if it was a rarity. Dipper had nearly died when she'd shot him with the bolt gun. It had fried his cybernetics and Bill along with it. He'd still had to have a chain of extensive surgeries to remove his neural chip and have a new one put in.

He'd been shook since, not sleeping and when he did he was visited by nightmares and dangerous visions. Wendy understood it would take time for Dipper to recover from the traumatic incidents with Bill and she also understood that what he desperately needed was a distraction.

Grabbing her boyfriend's hand she pulled him out onto the dance floor with her, moving towards Pacifica and Mabel. The two women spotted them instantly, meeting them in the middle. The four of them spent the night dancing, far away from the hardships they'd faced, the enemies they'd beaten and the lives they'd changed. For a little while they were just happy. The crime bosses and their lovers, dancing under Neon Stars, perfectly at peace.

"What exactly did you call me here for? It's the middle of the night!" Gideon Gleefuls, typical drawl was only heightened by his anger. He'd received a phone call from an old business partner, asking to meet in his office before midnight. Gleeful had agreed, but he wasn't completely sure why.

"I heard your robot's first field test went perfectly. You're the talk of the town Gideon and I want to ask a favour." His old partners voice was just as stern as he remembered, filled with spite and barley hidden rage. "I want you to back my bid for mayor Gideon. I can give you a monopoly on the cities utilities and pave the way for Gleeful Industries to dominate the country. All I need is your backing."

Gleeful was surprised, he'd known this man for years and never taken him for the mayoral type. But he understood just what he could achieve with that kind of ally, what he didn't understand was why.

"What do you get from being mayor? It's not like you're short on cash."

"It's simple Gideon. The death of Bill Cipher was just the beginning, soon all the crime families will fall and there will be a power vacuum. I'm going to fill that void, control the city completely and spread from there."

Gideon could hear the menace in the man's voice, layers of hate he'd never heard before.

"Fine. I'll endorse you. As long as you get me what you promised, I'll do this for you."

"It's not for me, not at all Gideon. It's for justice, for families, for what's right." He extended his hand for Gideon to shake.

"But most of all" Preston Northwest said "it's for my daughter."

Gideon shook the hand quickly, fearing the man in front of him. He could only hope the Pines Twins knew what was coming for them.

Fin.


End file.
